Historic AU
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: An AU for sale. But private message me first if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

In my Spanish class I learned about early Latin America so I decided to write what the characters would be like in early Latin America. P. S Sorry this may not be completely accurate and the aztecs in this wear pants, I just don't like loin-cloths.

Manny Rivera - A young Aztec Prince. He is brave, ruthless yet has a kind and playful side. As the future heir he must one day decide when he's emperor if he wants to declare war on the conquistadors or make peace. At first he despises the conquistadors and wants to kill them but after befriending Frida, the captain's daughter and learning more about them he is unsure of his decision. He occasionally sneaks over to the camp to see her and finds himself falling for her. He wears pants from animal skin, war paint, and a tooth around his neck.

Rodolfo Rivera - The Aztec Emperor and Manny's father. He is wise, fair, and peaceful always willing to protect his people. He is against human sacrifices and any killing of innocent lives. Initially he fought against the conquistadors but after seeing the massacre of his people he to tries to make peace with them but is willing to fight if he must. He wears a coat of feathers and a white cape.

Grandpapi Rivera - Former Emperor now war leader of the Aztecs. As Emperor he had an army slaughter the conquistadors but it caused many of his men to be killed. He believes war should still be used. He tries to convince his grandson to be against them. He wears typical Aztec armor.

Maria Rivera - Rodolfo's wife and Manny's mother. She is beautiful, loving, yet fearful. She is also very knowledgeable of plants and herbs serving her as a healer for her people. She does not approve of her husband or her son fighting battles and is frightened of them getting hurt. She wears a long skirt, a strapless bra, beaded jewelry, bracelets, and earrings.

Frida Suarez - Daughter of the Conquistador Captain. She is beautiful, headstrong, rebellious, but kind. Her father wants her to focus on finding a future husband while she prefers to try teach the Aztecs peacefully. She befriends Manny after he spies on her at the camp. She teaches him how to read and write, educates him in the Bible, and introduces him to music. She wears a white regency dress with short puffy sleeves, a bodice, and red ribbon tied around the waist and stitched on to the ends of the dress.

Emiliano Suarez - Captain of the Conquistadors and Frida's father. He is a mean-spirited and strong captain but a loving and protective husband and parent. His mission is to create a new settlement. He believes the Aztecs are savages and only know violence but is open to peace.

Carmela Suarez - Emiliano's wife and Frida's mother. She is loving and gentle. She is here for a new settlement and missionary work. She tries to convert Aztecs to Christianity peacefully while trying to teach her daughters how to be proper young ladies. She wears a long sleeved blue colonial dress with a lace corset and a cross around her neck.

Anita and Nikita Suarez - Frida's older sisters. They are stuck-up toward everyone including Frida, often making fun of her but they do care for her safety. Anita is more nice while Nikita is more snobby. One wears an orange colonial dress and the other wears yellow one.

The Titanium Titan - An Aztec priest and advisor to Rodolfo, he is twisted and insane. He is secretly plotting to kill his son Manny because if there is no heir he will takeover as the emperor. He wears typical Aztec priest clothing.

Sartana of the Dead- A wealthy and greedy baroness who pays for the trip but unknown to Emiliano it is a plot to find the empire so she can send an army to steal the Aztec's gold and on having them captured and enslaved just as she did to the Mayans before them.

Django - Sartana's grandson and one of Emiliano's soldiers. He is proud, selfish, hateful, and cruel. He has conquered many lands and killed many innocents. He acts loyal toward Emiliano but is just using him to find the Aztec empire for his grandmother and to marry his daughter Frida. He and Manny often clash which ends in a victory for Manny. He wears a black war suit and carries a sword. /p

Zoe Aves - An Incan warrior. She's seductive, manipulative, ruthless, and selfish. She is Manny's fiancé, arranged to marry him under the impression that it is for peace but she plans to force them to be warriors. She's jealous of Frida as she views her as a rival for Manny's affections and tries to have her sacrificed. She wears a black bikini top and matching sarong. /p

Carmelita Aves - Zoe's mother and leader of the Incas. She is wicked and bitter towards men. A former servant in the Aztec Empire and in love with Rodolfo but after he chose Maria as his wife she ran away to the Incan Empire where she married the emperor and killed him after he impregnated her with Zoe. She forced the Incas to be warlike or she would have them sacrificed.

Watcha think? Is it good?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another one. The characters as Aztec gods and goddesses. I found this site that had information about the Aztec Gods and I found that some of them shared similarities with the characters of El Tigre. So here's which God the characters might be BTW this may not be accurate because I wasn't sure if this site was reliable.

Manny - Quetzalcoatl God of the wind, son of Mixcoatl and Xiochiquental, wife of Mayahuel, father of Cipactonal and Citlalicue. Known to be ruthless and selfish but brave and noble too. He severly punished the evil but was willing to forgive and defended the good. He also tended to be a trickester from time to time. Unlike most of the gods he took no lovers and was forever faithful to his wife and family.

Rodolfo - Mixcoatl. Son of Tezcatlipoca, husband of Xiochiquental, father of Quetzalcoatl and Xolotl. God of the stars and heavens. Was wise, fair, and more merciful than his son but would resort to punishments if needed. Became ruler of the gods after in prisoning his evil father.

Maria - Xiochiquental. Goddess of marriage, children, and mothers. Was one of the most beautiful women in all creation, wanted by many men but married Mixcoatl after winning her hand in a competition. Shortly after the marriage she gave birth to Quetzalcoatl. She is Mixcoatl's pride and joy, if anything ever happened to her he would show the world no mercy.

Frida - Mayahuel. Goddess of the dawn. Originally she was a mortal princess who was extraordinarly beautiful it rivaled even that of a goddess. Her father and grandmother both feared that a man would take her away so they kept her locked up in a tower forbidden to be seen by any man except her father. But they couldn't hide her from the eyes of Quetzalcoatl who fell desperately in love with the maiden. Using his powers of trickery he helped her escape the tower and made her his wife and a goddess. She later gave birth twins Cipactonal of the breeze and Citlalicue goddess of the stars.

Grandpapi - Tezcatlipoca - God of war and life, father of Mixcoatl and many others. He was the original king of the gods but was cruel and ruthless toward mortals and gods alike. He had many sons but Mixcoatl was his favorite who ironically was the one who defeated him. Originally he was supposed to kill him but the man couldn't bring himself to kill his own father.

Sartana - Mictecachihuatl. Goddess of the underworld. Wicked and ugly, she guards the land of the dead and makes sure no one dead escapes and sometimes is willing to force the living to stay there just for her own amusement.

Carmelita - Malinalxochitl. Goddess of sorcery, snakes, insects, and scorpions. Mother of Xolotl and Itzpapalotl. She was Mixcoatl's former mistress with whom he fathered his son Xolotl god of fire with. His affair was the only time he gave into temptation. She was so jealous of Mixcoatl's love for Xiochiquental and Quetzalcoatl that she attempted to kill them both but failed, was banished, and later had her daughter Itzapalotl with a demon.

Zoe - Itzapalotl. Goddess of famine and sacrifice. Daughter of Malinalxochitl and half sister to Xolotl. She known for her beauty but feared for her fierce and vengeful nature. She tried to seduce Quetzalcoatl but he rejected her for his wife, in rage she tried to kill Mayahuel but was defeated.

Django - Ahuiateto. God of death and bloodlust. Son of Mictecacihuatl. The most evil man in creation, often mistaken for a demon. He murders anyone without mercy and cares for no one but himself. He unleashes the wrath Quetzalcoatl when he kidnaps his wife Mayauel and attempts marry her. But is defeated when Quetzalcotl rips out his left eye.


End file.
